Twins
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Girl hates Fred. Fred likes girl. Girl bestfreinds with George. George loves bestfriend. Girl loves Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy doesn't love anyone. Fred/OC/George/OC/Draco
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this story is a little….oh, I don't know…bad? To me it is anyway. But I just liked the idea a lot. So I hope you like it too! (=**_

When me and George Weaslely first met, it was at his house, New years day. Our parents were the new neighbors, and of course the Weasley's invited us over for a celebration. So the drunken parents sat outside in the cold weather, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were up stairs playing some muggle game, my sister, and best friend(Us being only half a year apart, she being the oldest), Naomi was sucking faces with one of the red head twins, Fred, and Me and george sat awkwardly on the couch, being the quiet people that we were. I looked around the living room. Fireplace in front of me, George to the left of me, Fred and Naomi snogging to the right.

It wasn't that my sister was a slut, even though you might think so since she was introduced to Fred a good half hour ago, she was just very…comforting. You could tell her anything, get attached to her in such a short amount of time, she was someone who knew when something was wrong and made you feel better about it. That's probably why she's slept with basically every guy she's ever met. According to George, Fred was quiet the…how do I put this…whore himself.

I looked at George. He was quiet, just like me. I didn't like meeting new people. Not one bit. And first impressions were everything to me. My first impression of Fred, I hate him, first impression of George, he's just like me. I liked George. We sat on this couch for about an hour, not saying a single word to each other, just blushing awkwardly when our eyes met, yet I liked him. He seemed like he would open up when you got to know him, just like I did. Hell, when I opened up, people wanted me to close again. I was pretty pushy, and kind of…a loon?

I looked at George again, who smiled and blushed when he caught my eyes.

"Do-do, you maybe, want some, um, we can make some Sundays?" George asked. Now what kind of girl wouldn't want a Sunday? I nodded hyper and jumped up, following him into the kitchen. And that, my dear Watson, is how me and George became best friends. It's been a couple days since then, but I felt like I knew George for years. We immediately found our common interest, and learned that we both liked the same sort of things. Of course the thing with my sister and Fred was only a one night thing, and niether of them seemed bothered by it. Life was good. I lounged at the Weasley house often with George, Harry, and Ron. I stirred clear of Fred at all costs. I still didn't like him. He was just so…loud and liked to embarrass me a lot. He made jokes about how me and George were in love, but in truth, we were just really good friends.

"Hey Magz? Wanna go out by the lake?" George called from the bathroom where he just got out of the shower and was getting changed. I loved how he used my nick name. MAGZ, short for Melissa Anne Goldberg…with a Z on the end of course. I smiled into his pillow that I lay face down on, on his bed.

"Yeah! Lets go crazy!" I called back and laughed slightly. He came out moments later smiling and ruffling his hair dry with his hands. I frowned to myself. Boys. I rolled my eyes and got up off the bed, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and drying his hair for him. I swear, the boys in this house were incapable of doing anything! I sighed when I was done and grabbed a pair of sneakers from under his bed, slipping them on and grabbing a sweat shirt out of his closet to cover my tank top. It was way too cold out.

"Ready?" I asked, heading for the door and heading out of the room, hearing his foot steps behind me.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" George battle cried and bent down to knock me off my feet so I was sitting on his shoulder. He straightened up to his full height and ran down the steps with me screaming wide eyed like a little girl and clinging for life to his shoulders. He put me down at the door and burst into hysterics after seeing my face.

"I hate you!" I said, my eyes still wide. George would do that when I wasn't expecting it. Saying that it was what I get for being so short and light. I'm almost 5'2 and I weigh no more the 105 pounds….I'm 16.…sigh.

"Oh, you love me and you know it." He rolled his eyes with a cocky smirk on his face and opened the door for me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you think." I murmured walking out into the cold. I don't know why we were going to the lake. It was probably frozen and was a good half a mile away. But George wanted to go so what was I going to do?

George POV

She was so beautiful. There she was, sitting only a few feet away, leaning against a tree by the lake, the wind making her chest length, dark brown silky hair, now covered in snow flakes, blow around her face. She closed her ice blue eyes and shivered slightly. I smiled and sat down next to her.

Should I tell her that I like her? I've known her what…two weeks? Yet I was already in love with her. I couldn't wait to start Hogwarts with her. She tells me constantly how bad of a witch she is, but I know from her parents that her and her sister harvest more powers then the Malfoy's did. She was so cute…and small. I thought of what Fred told me the other night. About how he thought she was hot and how he wanted to get her to be his. He knew I liked her, but of course he thought that I didn't have a chance. And he's probably right. Then again, she hates him. I shrugged mentally and relished in her warmth. She was always so warm. I don't know why, because she always claims to be freezing, even if were in a heated house. Maybe she's pushing all of her warmth off of her, and that why she has none for herself?

"Can you take me shopping for school tomorrow morning? I've been meaning to ask you, I don't know where to go." She laughed at herself. I nodded my agreement. School started tomorrow night. I couldn't wait for her to see Hogwarts.

I also couldn't stop myself from starring at her cherry red stained lips. How badly I wanted to kiss those lips! It was way to soon. I know it is. She probably doesn't even like me. I couldn't blame her. I mean, she was so pretty…and I was so….not. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning her eyes to stare into mine while she rested her head on my shoulder.

" Just a little tired is all." I lied easily. She frowned.

" Well we should probably go then. I'm about to drift off as well." She cracked a smile while she stood. "It's a long way back, and I wouldn't want to freeze to death in my sleep." She held out her hands to me and I took them, even though I didn't use her weight to help me up. She was so weak, it was cute. I kept my hand in hers as we walked back through the snow.

"Hey George?" She asked. I turned to look at her and she quickly smashed her snow cover hand into my face. Giggling like crazy she ran ahead of me, throwing back the snow balls I fired at her. She eventually fell to the ground in the snow from exhaustion when she saw our houses only a few feet away. I collapsed beside her, our chest heaving, and us laughing like goons.

"What's all this then? A snow ball fight with out me?" Fred smiled as he towered over us. Magz frowned slightly as she made her way to get up, shaking off Fred's hands when he reached out to help her.

"I should really be getting home." She sighed, extending her hands to me and helping me up. She really didn't like Fred. I took her hands and got up slowly. "Sorry about your sweater. I'll give it back when it's dry." She smiled and kissed my cheek lightly like she always did before running off to her house.

When she got inside I turned to give Fred a disapproving look.

"I think she likes me." He grinned and winked.

"I think she hates you." I retorted with a wink of my own.

"What makes you say that? I've not met a single girl who doesn't like me." Fred stated triumphedly as we started walking back to the house.

"No, You haven't met a single girl who doesn't want to sleep with you! But I think Magz is that girl." He scoffed loudly at my comment.

"Her name isn't even Magz you git, it's Melissa." He corrected me.

"Magz is her nickname." He said irritated as we entered the house.

"Hey Fred, didn't know where you went off to. George. Where's Magz?" Harry greeted us as we walked in. I knew what he meant by the last part. Me and Magz were basically inseparable. She went somewhere, I followed like a lost puppy. We were always together…except when Fred was around. I just shrugged and bounded up the steps to my room, planning on taking a nap.

"Wand?" I asked Magz as we sat in a small café on diagon alley.

"Check."

"Cat?"

"Check."

"Everything else?" I said lazily. She giggled and nodded her head yes while taking small sips of her coffee.

"You ready for school?" Harry asked. She nodded again.

"I plan on making the most of this year." She said proudly.

"To making the most of it then!" Ron said, holding his cup in the middle of the table. We repeated his words and bashed our cups against his.

"I should probably go pick up the books I ordered before I forget." Magz said smiling and standing up.

"Want me to come?" I asked, not really wanting her to go alone, even if it was only across the street and I could see the entire store. She giggled lightly.

"I can manage." She said, putting her cup down and headed out of the shop.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Ron nudged me. This is exactly why we left Fred at home. I didn't want to be bothered with stupid questions about Magz and I. How did they even know I liked her?…Fred.

"What! I wasn't planning on it." I shrugged indifferently, "I don't like her like that….she's my best mate."

"So I can ask her out then?" Harry raised his eye brows in question.

"Absolutely not!" I nearly screamed. A knowing smirk came across him and Ron's faces. "Oh, shut up." I muttered looking out the window and across to the shop Magz was in. There she was, standing outside the store, talking to no other then Draco Malfoy. Yes, he is a powerful wizard, yes, she is a powerful witch, and yes, I had to stop them before they broke out into a fight. Or worse, Draco tried to steal my beautiful ice princess.

MAGZ POV

I swirved in and out of the few people that crowded the streets and headed towards the book shop across the street when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around thinking it was George, but instead saw a platinum blond boy standing there.

"Hello. Are you the Goldberg girl?" He asked and I was momentarily shocked by his grey eyes.

"Hello. And yes. You can call me Magz…who are you?" I smiled charmingly.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He stated, looking proud of the name. From what Harry said, it was nothing to be proud of. "Are you here by yourself?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I'm with some friends actually…how about you?" I tilted my head to the side politely.

"My father." He smiled. "So where are these friends of your?"

"Oh, well there right over in that-"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" George asked as he walked up next to us.

"Hello Weasley." He sneered. "Can't you see I'm having a conversation here."

"Come on Magz. I'll take you to get your books." George snapped, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be mean." I sighed and turned back to Draco. "I really should be going. I have to head off to school soon you know? Still have to pick up those books." I smiled my 'please don't hate me' smile and turned with George to go into the book shop.

"I can't believe that _you_ talked to Draco _Malfoy!" Harry complained as we took a seat in the compartment containing Ron and George. I sat down next to George who sat next to the window, while Harry took the seat opposite me next to Ron. They chattered lightly about teachers and Quiddich that I couldn't care less about while we waited for people to finish boarding the train. I only looked away from the circle I was tracing boredly around my ankle when the compartment door opened and Fred, Hermione, and Lee walked in. _

_I think my heart just stopped. Why oh why, cruel world must I share a compartment with Fred! I felt George put his arm around my shoulder. He knew how much I loathed his brother. _

"_Ello there Magz." Fred said, sitting down next to me, and quiet close might I add, and slinging his arm over my shoulder. Lee sat down on the other side of him. Hermione sat next to Ron and smiled slightly at me. _

"_What did you just call me?" Confusion knit my brow. Only my friends could call me Magz. _

"_Um, Magz?" He looked nervously around. _

"_Don't." I said as nicely as I could and stood up, causing him to drop his arm. There were three people on each bench. Benches that normally fit two. I sighed, looking around with no where to sit. Now's as good a time as ever to get my robes on. I reached up and tried to haul my robes down. I kept pulling tightly on the robes but they didn't budge. I was getting angry. Not at the robes, not at being so god damned short, but because Fred was standing up to help me. _

"_Get away." I sneered as he tried to reach up over my head. He held his hands up in defeat and backed away, going back to his seat. I sighed in frustration. "George." I mumbled and he quickly stood and handed me my robes. I lookd at him and thanked him with my eyes. He just nodded. I turned quickly and marched into the bathroom._

_I entered the compartment seconds later to find Fred still there. I looked around. No bloody place to sit. _

"_I'm going to go find and empty compartment." I sighed and grabbed my stuff._

"_I'll come with you." Fred and George said at the same time. _

"_No, really." I said mostly to Fred, until a bright idea popped into my mind. "Oh, well I guess you could come Fred. Why don't you go find us an empty compartment while I get my stuff together." I smiled._

_GEORGES POV_

"_Told you she wants me." Fred nudged me and winked before he got up and walked out of the compartment. Magz smiled and closed the door behind him, locking it. _

"_Now that he's gone." She sighed, taking his seat in between me and Lee. Everyone started bursting out laughing. Magz only giggled. _

"_Poor guy thought you wanted to shag him." Lee chuckled, leave it to Lee to be the perverted one. Magz didn't seem to mind though, she just laughed along. _

"_Mind being my pillow for a bit George?" She asked me, a smile still stuck on her face. I nodded my agreement, and she quickly fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. She was just so….cute! _

_Woah, did I just say cute? Well yeah! Because she is! Her face was so pale. Like a creamy beige color. Her dark brown hair was falling across her face and I continued pushing it away from her closed eyes. I bent my head and kissed the top of hers, freezing automatically when I heard my friends laughing. I had forgotten all about them being here! Crap! I felt the blush making it's way onto my cheeks. _

"_Really George, when do you plan on asking her out?" Hermione laughed steadily. _

"_Oh, shove off." I said crossly._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this is pretty long, and it really gets into a lot of different charracters. The best parts coming up in the next chapter(= Enjoy._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed and I think I almost died I was cheering so hard as Magz skipped down the isle and sat next to me.

"WHOOO!" I screamed making her giggle.

"It's hardly that exciting George." She rolled her eyes, still laughing and blushing.

"The hell it isn't!" I said, slinging me arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. She just rolled her eyes again. I looked over at Fred who sat opposite me and smiled. He was still a little mad about the whole train thing. Maybe now he'd leave her alone. Yeah right…

"Too bad your not in Slytherine, ay?" Malfoy asked, coming up behind her and putting her hand on hr shoulder, quickly pushing my arm off. She turned around and smiled at him.

MAGZ POV

Was it bad that I got butterflies in my stomach when I saw the blond Slytherine.

"Truly a shame." I nodded smiling.

"I better go, they might need me at my table." He said over the loud cheers at the Ravenclaw table and shrugged slightly. I just turned back to my table as he walked away.

"You really shouldn't talk to him you know. He's not the nicest guy around." Harry commented coldly. I just nodded, trying to understand.

"Did you hear that! Ladies choice for the welcome dance this year!" Hermione beamed at me. I couldn't help but smile in return. George went tense at my side, along with Harry and Fred. I looked over to Draco who was starring intently at me, and then moved my gaze to a brown haired boy at the other end of my table who was smiling at me.

I felt myself blush. "Oliver Wood." He mouthed his name to me.

"Melissa Goldberg." I mouthed back and was quickly brought back to the conversation at the table when I heard Fred say 'Oliver Wood.'

"Who is he?" I cut into the conversation. Fred starred at me for a seconds. Yes, I'm talking to you!

"He's the Quiddich captain. We have practice tonight because of him." Fred groaned. I smiled.

"So who are you going to ask to the dance?" Hermione urged me. I thought of four names instantly. George Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood. I looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"I think I'm going to ask Ron." Hermione said slowly when me, her, Harry, and George were all sitting on her bed in the room I would be sharing with her.

"I don't know who I'm going to ask." I admitted with a shrug.

"Why not?" Hermione pushed.

"I'll tell you later." I said glancing side ways at the two boys. The truth was, I didn't want to ask George because he probably didn't want to go to the dance with someone as a friend, he probably wanted to go with someone he liked. I couldn't ask Harry because he was too nice to say no and I didn't want him to have to go with me. I couldn't ask Oliver because I didn't even know him! And I couldn't ask Draco because my friends would never approve. I was screwed.

"Well I'm just hoping some one asks me at all!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

I smiled at him. I knew a ton of girls would ask him. He was Harry Potter.

"Oh don't worry Harry, your going with Ginny. I already asked her, and she said she was going to ask you. You have nothing to worry about." Hermione said, ruining the surprise. I just laughed at her.

"What about me?" George asked pouting at Hermione. She just shrugged.

"Maybe someone will mistake you for Fred and ask you." Harry laughed at his own joke and I joined in.

"Don't worry George. If we both don't have dates by the dance, we'll go together." I smiled at him as Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Don't you guys have a practice or something tonight?"

"YES!" They both yelled and jumped up, looking at the clock and running out. "Want to come?" George asked hastily, sticking his head back in the door.

"Yeah We'll meet you there! Go, go!" I laughed excitedly and started stripping out of my pajamas and searching my closet after Hermione locked the door and did the same.

I pulled my hair out of its pony tale and left it down, before grabbing a pair of red, ripped skinny jeans, and a 'Fall Out Boy' band tee. I threw on a light black jacket, hoping it was enough and followed Hermione out into the cold. I looked her over. She looked more dressed for the weather in some plain jeans and a comfy looking red sweater, a thick black jacket over top.

I laughed hysterically when we reached the field and took a seat in the bleechers. Harry and George were flying around the air in their pajama's as every other team mate wore their robes.

"'bout time you made it Magz!" George said, hovering over in front of our seats.

"George, what are you wearing?" I teased muffling a laugh.

"We didn't have time to change! We were already late!" He whined.

"George! Get back out here and stop talking to your girl friend! Stop distracting my players Goldberg!" Oliver screamed with a smile. I made the weirdest face I could think of at him and he laughed, dispite himself.

"See you in a bit Magz." George said, flying back over to the rest of his team. We sat in the stands alone and watched them play a quick match within the team. I jumped up and cheered for no one in particular whenever someone got a goal or blocked one.

"WHOO! YEAH! GO HARRY!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the field as Harry dodged some giant ball that came whizzing towards his head. I wish I knew something about this sport.

"HEY! NO CHEERING FOR THE ENEMY!" George shouted at me and I clapped and jumped up and down.

"Boooo!" I shouted and gave him a thumbs down and faked a disappointed look.

The game ended quickly after that. Georges team winning by twenty points.

"You must be good luck!" George smiled as he landed next to me on the field where me and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Yeah, now you have to come to all of our practices." Oliver winked at me, walking up next to George and fighting to catch his breath. He was on the winning team as well. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Well if your done now, I'm rather tired." I looked pointedly at George who nodded and started toward the castle.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver asked, grabbing my hand before I could walk by him and catch up with George.

"Go on with out me." I smiled at George half heartedly and waved him off, turning back to Oliver. "What is it Oliver?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering…you know, are you and George going out?" I shook my head before answering.

"No, he's my best friend." I smiled, thinking about how my sister wasn't going to this school.

"Oh, then would you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked hopeful. I laughed loudly and hurt flicked across his face.

"Oh no! It's not that! I'm just laughing because I thought this was girls choice." I giggled slightly, he blushed. "And, I can't. I would, but I can't. I already have a date." I smiled looking sorry before walking back to the castle.

Okay, so I didn't actually have a date, but I wasn't going to go with some guy who I just met. I mean, he could be a rapist!

GEORGE POV

It's the day of the dance. Second day of school, and the day that I will finally tell Magz how I feel. We were going to the dance together. Hermione had told me how Magz didn't want to ask me because she thought I would be nice and say yes, even though I didn't want to. But I wanted to go to the dance with Magz. I really did. It was an hour until the dance. Magz said that if neither of us had a date by the time the dance started, then we would go together. I was already starting to get ready. Some other girls had asked me, and I turned them down. Tonight was going to be me and Magz. I sighed and fixed the tie on my dress robes.

"Hey George. Wow look at you. Who are you going with?" Harry asked while entering our room.

"Magz." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What? But I thought she was going with…" His eye brows knit together in confusion. I spun around to face him.

"She has a date!" I nearly screamed.

"Who does?" A smiling Magz and Hermione came in. My breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a white strapless gown that clung to her body and was lined in silver. It stopped at her mid thigh and hugged her curves brilliantly. Her hair was in delicate curls and surrounded her petite face and she wore no makeup, like always. "George?" She asked, cocking an eye brow.

"Yeah?" I gapped.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" She smiled brightly and swung her arms around her like a little girl, making the silver bracelets on her wrist clang together.

"Um…" I couldn't answer… "Who are you going with?" I retorted.

"I don't know. Who ever I guess. Oliver asked me," Her shoulders slumped and she looked confused, "But so did Zabini and Fred…..I don't really know Oliver or Zabini…" She trailed off.

"But you hate Fred." I stuck that in there. Hoping she'd pick anyone BUT my brother.

"But I know Fred…and I don't want to go by myself…" She looked defeated.

"I'll go with you." I chimed in. She shook her head no and said it wasn't fair to me or my 'date.'

She ended up going with Lee. Who she decided that she really liked by the end of the night. How do I know this? Because when we got to the dance, she and Lee didn't leave that dance floor once, and I sat at the table alone watching them.

"Hey!" Magz said out of breath as she sat down next to me.

"Where's Lee?" I asked.

"Getting drinks." She sighed happily.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, Lee's great." She said and just then Lee arrived, handing her a drink. She took a long gulp.

"Ready to get back out there?" She asked Lee and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He smiled and then, out of all the blood boiling things, he kisses her. That pervert just KISSED her! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Her eyes went wide and she blushed a deep rose color before he let go of her face and made his way through the people back the way he'd came. She starred after him for a minute before she seemed to snap out of it and turned back to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting the back of her hand to my fore head to check for a temperature. I quickly composed my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled and pulled up to my feet.

"Come dance with me then!" She giggled and lead me to the dance floor. We danced to some muggle song called 'shake it' for a while before Magz spotted Luna sitting at one of the tables.

MAGZ POV

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. I WAS JUST KISSED! EKKK! Me and George started dancing and I laughed at his expression that clearly showed he had no idea what he was doing.

Hey, is that Luna….sitting by herself…?

"LUNA!" I called over the music and she quickly jumped up and ran over to us, dancing along with us. I liked Luna. I meet her yesterday when we first got here. She's a good friend of Harrys.

"You two dance for a bite okay?" I yelled again and left George and Luna to dance together as a slow song came on. I winked at George and smiled widely before walking away to find Lee.

I wish I hadn't. Because I saw Lee. Oh yes, I saw him alright. I starred at him as he kissed the living lights out of some red head chick. What. The. Hell. I mean, sure I didn't know him that well, but we had hung out over the Weasley's together often. And he was my friend. More then a friend actually. I had fun tonight with him. I danced tonight, with him. I had my first kiss tonight, with him. I could feel the tear pricking the corners of my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I ran from the ball room. NO! I sprinted from the ball room.

I stopped outside of the Gryffindor common rooms. Crying my eyes out because the guy that stole my first kiss, didn't even try to steal my heart. He just kissed, and then just as quickly moved on. Why? Who the hell knows.

It had to be about three hours of crying. The dance was probably over now and people were most likely in their beds sleeping. I needed to go find George. He would help, he would make it better.

I stumbled to a standing position and ran into the Gryffindor common rooms, even though I felt like I couldn't walk. I pounded on George's door, the tears making it hard to see. When the door opened and I saw the flash of red hair, I ran into his arms and cried my eyes out. He didn't ask why, instead, he lifted me up and carried my to his bed were he cradled my in his arms and let me cry into his chest.

We sat like that for a while. Me crying, him stroking my hair. Eventually my crying stopped and I was shaking slightly and had the hiccups.

"George." I whispered as I whipped away tears that still blurred my vision.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked. I shook my head no but murmured the name Lee anyway as the door opened. Another mass of red hair came in and turned on the lights, nearly braking my eyes.

"Ouch! Fred turn the lights off!" I cried and threw my hand over my eyes. He didn't listen.

"Magz what are you doing here! Are you okay! What did you do to her!" His voice got angry as he approached the bed.

"Don't yell at George!" My sadness quickly turned into anger and I decided to take it out on him.

"I AM_ GEORGE!" The voice yelled. I looked up at the guy holding me, who I thought had been George. Now that the tears were gone I could see that it was Fred, I blushed a little and continued wiping tears off my cheeks and out of my eyes and I crawled to the bottom of the bed and lunged myself into Georges arms. He sighed deeply._

"_Sorry Fred." I whispered._

"_It's okay. I didn't mind." He whispered back gently. _

"_What happened to you Magz?" George whispered in my ear. He held me that same way Fred had, just on his bed. I shook my head no refusing to tell him and he sighed again._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this picks up exactly where the last chapter leaves off (= I appreciate people helping me with my spelling and grammar because I miss most of it when I edit! This chapter is really short, and is pretty bad, but I like the end and I figured I should post something today! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

"We should probably bring you to your room." He said standing up with me in his arms.

"NO!" I cried clinging to him.

"Magz, You'll get in trouble! You can't stay here!" George complained in a whisper.

"I don't care!" I said, jumping out of his arms and sitting in a ball on the floor, "I don't want to be alone!"

"Magz?" Harry's voice questioned from the door way.

"Please don't make me go! Please! I need to stay! Please Harry." I said and ran into his hug. I think he melted a little bit.

" Magz, this is ridiculous! But…yes, I'm not going to kick you out." Harry mumbled. I smiled sadly. The tears were gone now and I didn't want them to come back. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll go down to the common room." He pulled me out of his hug and held me at arms length. "You better be your usual over happy self tomorrow, you hear me? And don't think your getting out of telling us what the hell is wrong." He said kindly, kissing my forehead lightly and grabbing a cover out of the closet before heading down stairs.

"Harry said I can stay." I told George who obviously already knew. He just sighed.

"I just hope you don't get into trouble for this love." He whispered hugging me and kissing me on the cheek before we both got into bed and fell asleep.

"GEORGE!" I called in a sing song voice as I skipped out of the bathroom. I had stolen his oversized grey quiddich sweatshirt, along with a pair of think black sweat pants that had to be rolled up ten times to even remotely fit. Oh, the joys of Saturdays. "GEORGE! Get your lazy bum up! Today is a new day! No more crying, no more laying around! It's time for us to get up and on with our lives." I said in the same singsong voice while I jumped on top of his sleeping body, trying to shake him awake.

"MMMM! Go away….I'm tired." HE groaned tiredly into his pillow and tried to swat at me blindly with his hand.

"Come on George! Today is a great day! It's snowing again! Hey, I might even be nice to Fred today! You never know!" I sang, standing up and flopping down on the bed next to him.

"Why must you torture me love?" George said, turning to face me with a 'why do I put up with you' expression.

"Eh, I don't know. It has to be because I love you so much I'm sure." I jumped up, pinching his cheek and pulling the covers off his bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" He said, lazily standing up and giving me a sour look.

"Good! Now you go get a shower, while I go wake up Harry. Your just lucky that I woke Fred up first mister. I'll be down in the common room if you need me." I smiled, pushing his unwilling body into the bathroom and closing the door in his face. "LOVE YOU!" I screamed before slamming the door and charging down the steps to the common room. I checked the clock that was by the fire. Six thirty, perfect.

"HARRY! GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!" I sang when I saw the sleeping form on the couch.

He protested with an angry groan. "What time is it?" He opened his eyes lazily, glaring at me.

"Time for you to wake up Mr. Potter. We have a big day ahead of us!" I sang again, skipping around the couch until he sat up unwillingly. "Good. Now go get ready. You have exactly ten minutes before we leave."

"Where are we going?" A very refreshed and awake looking George came barreling down the steps.

"You'll find out in exactly eight minutes. See Harry. Your already wasting time. You better go because in eight minutes I'm coming to get you ready or not!" I warned, plopping down on the couch next to George. Harry disappeared after that.

"So you can't even tell your best mate where we're going?…and are they my clothes?"

"CRAP!" I nearly screamed and ran quickly to my room. I threw open my closet and grabbed out a pair of purple skinny jeans and leaving on George's oversized sweater. I threw open the doors to Georges room and tossed his sweat pants on his bed before heading back down to the common rooms.

"COME ON HARRY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I called, pulling George, Ron, and even Fred up to come stand with me by the common room doors to wait for Harry. I grabbed a big picnic basket that I had packed earlier with loads of food for out all day picnic at black lake.

"Late for what?" A very groggy Lee came pacing down the steps. In that moment three things happened. 1~ I tensed up causing 2~ George to put his arm around me and 3~ Fred to stride over to Lee and punch him in the face.

"FRED!" Harry, Ron, and George, screamed in surprise, not knowing why he would punch one of his best friends in the face. It then occurred to me that I told Fred that Lee was the reason I was crying. Lee stumbled backwards and fell and Fred left him there. Fred turned around and starred at me for a minute. I was a little shocked for about three minutes but then came to my senses enough to mouth 'thank you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is a chapter for Enter HPfangirlish squeal here. After this chapter, I think they are going to adopt this story. I just have been caught up in my other fan fictions and don't really pay attention to this one anymore. So it would be great if they could finish this! **

"**So what was that whole Lee thing about?" Harry asked when we reached black lake. I just looked at Fred who shrugged and said something about a prank. I grabbed the large thick quilt out of the picnic basket and spread it out in between a bunch of trees that surrounded the lake. Everyone took a seat on the quilt as I started spreading out some of the breakfast muffins and foods that the kitchen elves gave me. **

"**Having a party Goldberg?" Draco voice came from behind me, sending shivers and butterflies to my stomach, I turned to him with a smile. **

"**Well now that here it's just started. And I thought I told you to call me Magz?" I smiled, moving over towards George more so he could sit between me and Ron. Harry gave him a dirty look.**

"**Actually I was coming out here for some quiet, but if your offering for me to join, how could I decline?" He sat and leaned back against a nearby tree.**

**Was it possible that I was falling for this….Malfoy?**

"**I thought I'd find you all out here." Hermione's voice came. Ron moved over, making room between him and Fred for her. "Malfoy? What are you doing here? Out torturing more souls again?" I frowned at her comment that most of my friends laughed at. **

"**Actually," I spoke up in his defense, "I invited him here." She raised her eyebrows at me for a second before looking away. **

**What was I getting myself into?**

"**Tired?" George asked. We had spent most of the day by the black lake. It was almost lunch time, and I was already tired. Fred seemed to be getting along Okay with Malfoy so I decided to leave the two to talk. I walked over to George and laid down, my head in his lap. **

"**No." I lied.**

"**Liar." George laughed, stroking my hair absent mindedly. I smiled up at him and let my eye lids close. **

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" My eyes flew open and I barely remembered doing to sleep. It was considerably more dark out now and I looked over to where Hermione was yelling at Ron, who had just kissed her in surprise.**

**I looked up to see George asleep as well, and sat up. I smiled at George and quickly stood up. **

"**MAGZ! LETS GO!" Hermione screamed, grabbing my hand furiously and dragging me behind her back towards the castle. **

"**Wait!" I yelled and went back to wake George up so he wouldn't freeze. Then I ran back towards Hermione who was crying. We got a few steps away from the lake before she fell to the ground in tears. I plopped down on my knees beside her and held her in my arms, letting her cry.**

"**Come on 'Mione, You'll freeze. Lets go up to bed ay?" I asked and she nodded and stood. **

**I didn't really know why she was crying. I mean, I always though she liked Ron, so why did she care if he kissed her? Was she embarrassed. **

"**Goldberg?" Draco's voice was beside us.**

"**Hey, Draco. Um, were going to go back to the castle now okay?" Draco nodded and scooped Hermione up in his arms. She protested for a bit, but then resulted in crying all over his shirt.**

**(GEORGE)**

"**I can't believe you haven't told her you like her yet." Fred mocked lightly as we sat in the Gryffindor common room.**

"**George? You like someone! WHO?" Magz's excited voice floated to us as she skipped down the steps of the girls dorms.**

"**How's Hermione doing?" I asked, trying to distract her.**

"**She's fine…so, who's the girl?" She wiggled her eye brows as she plopped down beside me on the couch. I think she gave up on trying to stay away from Fred, instead she's just been rude to him in hopes he goes away. **

"**You don't know her." I said, blushing slightly at my lie. She rolled her eyes at me.**

"**George, I know everyone that you know." She pointed out. Damn she was right.**

"**Well you don't know this girl." I mocked with a small smile. She cocked an eye brow at me, her smile consuming her face.**

"**I bet I know who it is! Just tell me George, I mean, Fred knows." She said with a laugh. Did she not get that I didn't want to tell her?**

"**I told you! You don't know her okay? And Fred's my twin! I tell him everything." That last part was such a lie. I instantly felt bad for yelling at her. Her smile was gone and n its place was shock and anger. I never yelled like that before. **

"**Fine, I don't want to know anyway!" She screamed back. That was so unlike her. She was usually quite quiet. **

**I watched as she stormed off towards the girl dorms. What have I done? **

"**Good luck fixing that mate." Fred patted my shoulder before heading off to bed. **

**(MAGZ)**

**Was George bi-polar now? I mean, its not a bid deal if he doesn't want to tell me, but he didn't have to scream at me like that. Not that I would admit it, but it really hurt my feelings. How could he do that to me? Why would he yell at me like that? I left for breakfast early this morning in hopes of missing the twins on my way there. I did. **

**I walked down the corridor in silence. I didn't want to talk to anyone today. I wasn't in the mood. **

"**Hey! Hey, Magz!" Some one yelled from behind me. I turned around to see platinum blond hair flying towards me. Draco stopped when he was in front of me, silently trying to catch his breath.**

"**Hey Draco, What's up?" I asked politely. Just because I was mad, didn't mean I couldn't be nice. Draco seemed…nervous about something. Was it possible for a Malfoy to be nervous?**

"**Um, I was just wondering if…you know, you wanted to go out with me?" **


End file.
